User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Wish Gotten + Fixing Giant Stats Contestants
Carrot Cookie has came out, I made a Carrot Cookie of my own. Carrot Cookie's a farmer, for a fact. And? Bouncy Bunny costume. My original Carrot Cookie was Bunny-related. Better question yet, what's with that hunter cookie? Turnip Cookie much? Beet Cookie? Radish Cookie? Whatever. So my last tournament, I figured it as a mess. Main reason: messed up stats. Thus, I might accidentally make people think that Thumpback would be powerful (which he's not). So let's do this again. #8 #6 #5 #4 #3 #2 #1 #0 Round 1: Speed This is how fast they are. #Ninjini & Bouncer: A tiebreaker! They both don't have speed abilities, but their variants have the same stats! #Swarm: His speed move is great. It's just fast enough for him to speed up! #Tree Rex: At least if you choose Treefolk Charger, he'd be great. #Hot Head: Too bad we don't have quickroasting fast. What's quickroasting? Fire an oil blob while scorchin'! #Thumpback: CRIPPLING belly flop, might just end WAY too early. #Crusher: I don't have enough to afford for Crusher's special ability. Thus he's getting a seventh. #Eye Brawl: Because of this. No speed moves, other than punches. So... who wins the tiebreaker? Ninjini does, since she's not affected in any way for most moving terrain! The current standings. #Ninjini (8) #Bouncer (6) #Swarm (5) #Tree Rex (4) #Hot Head (3) #Thumpback (2) #Crusher (1) #Eye Brawl (0) Round 2: Armor Yeah, how strong's your armor? #Ninjini #Eye Brawl, Thumpback #Crusher, Tree Rex, Bouncer #Swarm, Hot Head THREE TIEBREAKERS? Let's even this out! ...but we can't with Eye Brawl and Thumpback. Apparantly, who can endure the longest? Well... Thumpback is way too slow in all of his attacks, blah blah blah. He sounds very strong, but he's very slow! Hit or miss, often MISS!!! Current Standings. #Ninjini (8 + 8) #Thumpback (2 + 5) #Bouncer (6) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6) #Swarm (5) #Tree Rex (4) #Hot Head (3) #Crusher (1) Now Crusher, Tree Rex, and Bouncer. Legendary Bouncer outright beats them, so! Bouncer's 4th! The current standings. #Ninjini (8 + 8) #Bouncer (6 + 4) #Thumpback (2 + 5) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6) #Swarm (5) #Tree Rex (4) #Hot Head (3) #Crusher (1) Tree Rex VS Crusher. Who endures? Well, it looks like CRUSHER. Current standings AGAIN! (Crusher's 5th. Tree Rex's 6th.) #Ninjini (8 + 8) #Bouncer (6 + 4) #Thumpback (2 + 5) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6) #Tree Rex (4 + 2) #Swarm (5) #Crusher (1 + 3) #Hot Head (3) Sorry, but Hot Head is stronger than Swarm. No, seriously. #Ninjini (8 + 8) #Bouncer (6 + 4) #Thumpback (2 + 5) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6) #Tree Rex (4 + 2) #Swarm (5 + 0) #Crusher (1 + 3) & Hot Head (3 + 4) A tie here... later rounds. Round 3: Crit Yeah, this time CRIT. #Hot Head, Ninjini #Bouncer #Swarm, Eye Brawl, Thumpback #Crusher, Tree Rex Alright, alright. Ninjini or Hot Head? This is a hard decision. Hot Head wins. No, wait. Scarlet Ninjini's armor is the highest... thus Ninjini wins. The current standings! Now to keep track, the ones calculated are BOLDED. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8) #'Bouncer' (6 + 4 + 5) #'Hot Head' (3 + 4 + 6) #Thumpback (2 + 5) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6) #Tree Rex (4 + 2) #Swarm (5 + 0) #Crusher (1 + 3) Swarm, Eye Brawl, and Thumpback. They all don't have, well, variants. THUS HP CHECK! Thumpback has the most, 4th. Eye Brawl has the second most. 5th. Swarm... has the least. 6th. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8) #'Bouncer' (6 + 4 + 5) #'Hot Head' (3 + 4 + 6) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4) #'Eye Brawl' (0 + 6 + 3) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2) #Tree Rex (4 + 2) #Crusher (1 + 3) Tree Rex has more destruction. Sorry, Crusher. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8) #'Bouncer' (6 + 4 + 5) #'Hot Head' (3 + 4 + 6) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4) #'Eye Brawl' (0 + 6 + 3) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2) & Tree Rex (4 + 2 + 1) #'Crusher' (1 + 3 + 0) Round 4: Starting/Max HP Technically, this has DOUBLED POINTS. Thus... yeah. #Crusher #Thumpback #Hot Head, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Eye Brawl #Ninjini #Swarm O_o A TON OF TIES?! Okay! That's just BOOMING. Let's see... Current standings here. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8 + 1 + 1) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4 + 6 + 6) #'Crusher' (1 + 3 + 0 + 8 + 8) #Bouncer (6 + 4 + 5) #Hot Head (3 + 4 + 6) #Eye Brawl (0 + 6 + 3) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2 + 0 + 0) & Tree Rex (4 + 2 + 1) And now to handle all these ties... WITH ADDING ARMOR TO THE MAX HP! #Hot Head: 1099 + 12 = 1111 #Tree Rex: 1099 + 24 = 1123 #Bouncer: 1099 + 24 = 1123 #Eye Brawl: 1099 + 30 = 1129 Eye Brawl gets Third. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8 + 1 + 1) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4 + 6 + 6) #'Crusher' (1 + 3 + 0 + 8 + 8) #'Eye Brawl' (0 + 6 + 3 + 5 + 5) #Bouncer (6 + 4 + 5) #Hot Head (3 + 4 + 6) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2 + 0 + 0) & Tree Rex (4 + 2 + 1) Now to handle this... Tree Rex VS Bouncer. WHO WINS? Uhh... how do we determine this? HOW ABOUT... well, Legendary Bouncer. BOUNCER WINS! #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8 + 1 + 1) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4 + 6 + 6) & Bouncer (6 + 4 + 5 + 4 + 4) #'Crusher' (1 + 3 + 0 + 8 + 8) #'Eye Brawl' (0 + 6 + 3 + 5 + 5) #Hot Head (3 + 4 + 6) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2 + 0 + 0) & Tree Rex (4 + 2 + 1) Well, Tree Rex and Hot Head are left. Bouncer get 3rd, who gets 4th? Well, actually, it's been calculated. Tree Rex beats Hot Head. #'Ninjini' (8 + 8 + 8 + 1 + 1) #'Thumpback' (2 + 5 + 4 + 6 + 6) & Bouncer (6 + 4 + 5 + 4 + 4) #'Crusher' (1 + 3 + 0 + 8 + 8) #'Hot Head' (3 + 4 + 6 + 3 + 3) & Eye Brawl (0 + 6 + 3 + 5 + 5) #'Tree Rex' (4 + 2 + 1 + 4 + 4) #'Swarm' (5 + 0 + 2 + 0 + 0) Lotsa ties. Round 5: The Final Match Pros & Cons. Here's the current status, added up all together. Fixing any errors. *Swarm (7) *Crusher (20) *Hot Head (19) *Tree Rex (15) *Ninjini (26) *Bouncer (23) *Eye Brawl (19) *Thumpback (23) If your favorite giant's losing, tough luck. Well, the last round will sum things up! *Swarm **Pros ***PRETTY fast Giant using abilities. (2) **Cons ***Swarm Form is more of a passive than an attack. (chose Wasp Stormer for my old one cuz I like new moves) (-1) ***Swarm would strafe around when using Flight... (0) *Ninjini (14 - 4 = 10) **Pros ***Ancient Djinn Magic's the only upgrade path to not even have any new skills or stuff... (2) ***Her variant is VERY strong. (3) ***The highest stats out of all Giant (other than HP). (2) ***Only female giant. (0) ***Swords of Might has some of the most powerful attacks. Enchanted Blade can be a real help in dangerous times. (2) ***Only new Skylander in Skylander Giants who doesn't actually have feet (bouncer's feet is a wheel). This gets points because you are unaffected by ice due to this! That way, you won't got slipping all over the place! (1) ***Fastest Skylander (tied with Bouncer) who doesn't need abilities to speed up if you did all the Speed heroics (12, but it still is the same as in SSA) and have the Winged Hat. However, Drobot's challenge might wreck you a lot. Includes all challenges which warn you that they are HARD. (2) ***Dazzling Enchantment is great at stunning enemies about to attack you. Unfortunately you'll be slown down doing it. (2) ***Creative upgrade path descriptions. (0) **Cons ***Confusingly, she can't even hover over water, like Lightning Rod. Not bad but again, confusing. (0) ***...but it is way too lackluster for players. (-1) ***Low HP. Nope, no Heroic Challenges which improve it. Not as low as Swarm's though. Fortunately she makes this up with her armor. (0) ***Swords of Might combos are lackluster. (0) ***There's a glitch which might make her slip though, to fix it bottle yourself. (0) ***Bottle can blast out WAY too early. (-1) ***As said slown down doing the Dazzling Enchantment. (-1) ***Even when you don't have a genie tail you're affected by conveyor belts. (-1) *Eye Brawl **Pros **Cons ***Slowest giant. You cannot rely on the card to tell you Eye Brawl's stats. (-3) ***The Soul Gem's image is confusing. Shouldn't the wings be on the eye? (0) ***An Eye in Team is BARELY focused on. The only upgrade is when you GET the attack. Come on, no additional eyeballs? Worse they don't last long! (-2) ***Eye Brawler Combos are just spin attacks. (0) *Thumpback **Pros ***Only Giant where his combos can be upgraded. Maybe even the only SKYLANDER. (2) **Cons ***SLOW, SLOW, SLOW! No, not the speed! His attacks! You'd be better off spamming the tertiary attack but it's also pretty weak! JUST... VERY. SLOW. (-3) ***Gains Belly Flop physics in water. Yes, that means you can't do anything if you don't have Blowhard or Breakfast in Bed. (-1. There's not lots of water, really. Could've been worse.) FANMADE STUFF: Skylanders Infinity: Shadow Battle V2 Why not? It's basically a remake of the fights. Except some are changed up. *Gill Grunt: Deep Dive Gill Grunt to be exact. Instead of shooting, he will use his Typhoon Turbine Jetpack to get his way towards you and do a Wild Whirlwind. Then he'll do Storm of the Seas on you, but he'll try and zap you first. *Slam Bam: Same but now instead of just punching you he will actually try and mow you down with combos. He will also now slide towards you. *Zap: Instead, Zap will shoot out a plethora of lightning, not until charging at you with a Tidal WAVE. If you're close to him when the Tidal Wave ends, she'll (they say SHE) dash away from you. *Zook: It's completely the same but he uses his Wow Pow on you, and his shrapnel is explosive. Along with cacti. *Stealth Elf: Super Shot Stealth Elf now. She'll now try and get close to you and Circle Slash you. After that some Dagger Cannon shots before she vanishes out of sight (Say Hello). *Stump Smash: Now he smashes actaully. When a Meganut gets near him, he'll smash it into acorns. He'll also try and racquet it if you're not near him. *Ghost Roaster: He goes into Ectoplasm Mode if you try and hurt him too early, except he doesn't get damaged. He also leaves behind ghosts while dashing. *Chop Chop: Attempting to damage him, he'll just absorb it and give it back to you. *Hex: She stays completely the same. And More. If I made Skylanders Infinity... *Balancing Skylanders; Double Trouble is debuffed. *Ninjini can now go on the water, something that she couldn't do in some of the games. This also applies with Lightning Rod and other floating Skylanders who don't have the ability to go over water. **Jet Vac won't get this unfortunately, mainly because his jetpack is fueled with air, not water. So he might just fall all of the sudden while in flight!